


A way out of boredom

by Cubi



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I hope you have fun reading it too, I think I'm gonna have so much fun writing this, M/M, So different from canon and also probably ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubi/pseuds/Cubi
Summary: Jim thought he would be eternally bored... until Sherlock (and more specifically his partner John Watson) happened.





	1. Chapter 1

Whatever it was that Jim wanted, Jim got. Maybe that was why he was always so bored. Nothing was a challenge for him.

Until Sherlock.

Knowing about the consulting detective sparked some interest in him. Finally he'd have some fun, something to distract him from the fact that he was surrounded by _idiots_. And so the game began.

He was having so much fun, but it had to end eventually. After all, interacting with a mind as great as his had its inconvenients, such as rising the chances of being found and Jim having to break out from prison, but he wasn't that bored. Yet. So for the _grand finale_ he'd kill Sherlock and Watson (who managed to call Jim's attention by wearing those ugly sweaters, really, who dressed him up?).

And so Moriarty 'dressed' John with a bomb-vest and waited for the detective to turn up at the pool. Many things happened that night, but Jim would always remember the moment he underestimated Watson and ended up almost dying too, the rush of adrenalin he felt and hearing a voice in the back of his head reminding himself to further investigate the doctor when it was over, which, coming to think of it, wouldn't be as entertaining if he killed them right then and there. He'd let them live a little longer just to satisfy his curiosity.

Soon Sebastian handed him a binder full of John-related things: from his family members and backstory to his recent internet activity. Pics included.

So the consulting criminal spent the next few days studying John. The more he knew about Sherlock's friend the more he wanted to snatch him away and own him. His interest was slowly evolving into obsession.

However, Jim had feelings, thank you very much, and didn't want to hurt the object of his affections. He couldn't drug and kidnap him or make him fake his death so he could monopolize John, no, he had to make John come to him willingly.

But how?

Now _that_  was gonna be a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

He was a consulting criminal. A _genius_ consulting criminal. He was Moriarty, the most feared man in London. His "web" of contacts made him kind of omniscient, so nothing could ever get out of control. He had played with Sherlock, another genius, and almost won. His mind was brilliant like no other.

Certainly courting Watson, a man with a slightly-above-the-average intelligence, wouldn't take him long.

He was currently on his way to 221B to have tea with his _prey_. Or, well, that was what he intended to do. He had already texted Sherlock and agreed on a truce because 'look, Holmes, if you don't kill me and I don't kill you we can carry on with our things and still play with each other ;)'. The detective's response had been as cold and humorless as ever ( _booooring_ ) but nevertheless favorable.

He knocked on the door and waited, rocking on his heels. He was let in by an old lady, who informed him that Sherlock wasn't home yet (of course Moriarty already knew that) but that dear John would gladly accommodate him.

The doctor's face when he saw him was delectable.

"Mind telling me what are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, Johnny-boy, defensive much?" said James feigning hurt. "I guess Sherlock didn't tell you about our... accord, then." John stared at him with his eyebrows raised, still not letting him in. "We've decided that letting each other live is far more interesting and can be entertaining for both of us."

John sighed and went to the kitchen, presumably to start making some tea, leaving the door open for James.

"Of course. Typical Sherlock. Mustn't have thought important to tell me that a bloody criminal would start showing up." He could hear John muttering. Then, slightly louder, "Tea?"

"Please." _Bingo._

While John prepared the tea, James watched him closely from his seat on the sofa, taking in every movement, every mutter, every sigh. Even though those sweaters didn't suit him, he couldn't deny that John was attractive. Like, really attractive.

He could already imagine how would it be to strip him from that ugly piece of cloth, shirt and trousers next. His imagination was starting to get a bit wild and he was getting a bit aroused and yeah, he could jump him right then and there, but that would be rape and not even him would stoop so low. Also, he knew that if he wanted John's body he had to win John's heart first.

Soon Watson was handing him a steamy cup and taking his with him to his seat. Before he could grab the newspaper and ignore him for good, James talked.

"So, how's it living with Sherlock?"

John looked at him, not sure if he really wanted to start a conversation with him of all people.

"It's frustrating and fascinating at the same time, even hurtful until you get used to him, but... it could be worse." he finished with a small smile.

James decided that he liked that smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I took too long with this one didn't I?   
> Sorry. Writer's block's a bitch.

Okay, Sherlock's existence was starting to inconvenience him.

For starters, he barely left John and James alone so he had to entertain Sherlock more than he could work on winning John over. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed their games (in fact they were having a rather challenging chess game right now), he just had _priorities_... a priority that was currently looking at the fridge with an increasing annoyed expression.

"Sherlock, mind telling me- oh, hello James" he turned and nodded at him "Mind telling me why there's _human teeth_ in the fridge? You know, at least you could put them in a tupper or something and not just have them in a plate."

"It's for easier access." the detective said, his eyes never leaving the board.

"That's-"

"That's not very hygienic." Interrupted Moriarty. "You should be a bit more considerate with John, don't you think? After all... he makes use of the fridge, too."

John and Sherlock's attention was on him in a heartbeat. The doctor was the first one to react.

"Yes, thank you. See? Please put them somewhere else." 

A few moments passed with Sherlock and James staring at each other and John trying to understand what the fuck was going on.

"So that's how it is." said Sherlock finally. Moriarty laughed softly and shrugged.

"That's how it is." Repeated James.

"Care to explain?" Interjected John, feeling like he was missing something important.

"No." Came the instant reply from both men.

The doctor, starting to get frustrated again, huffed and went to grab his coat.

"Okay, fine. I'm going to get the groceries." he grabbed the shopping list and the keys "If you want something just text me." And promptly left.

 

"Really? Him?" asked the detective.

"Well, he's been able to put up with you. Kudos to him for that."

"You know I'm far from stupid, Moriarty. He's my partner, my friend. Like it or not if you disrespect or hurt him-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, _Holmes_ ," spat James standing up and leaning over the table, knocking over a few pieces, the expression on his face unreadable "you're the last person who should be giving me the shovel talk. Don't ever _imply_ that I would do anything to hurt or disrespect John. If I just wanted to fuck someone I could do so whenever I felt like it, just a call and _voilà_. Maybe this sounds foreign to you but I'm talking about _feelings_ here, Sherlock, and John's more than just a body." He straightened and took a step back putting on a fake smile "It was a nice chat, but I must go now. See you."

James strode out of the building, replaying the conversation over and over and becoming more disgusted each time. He was a criminal, a short-tempered unscrupulous one, but he wasn't a psychopath: he had feelings, and even though he tended to ignore them, this time they were screaming at him to go get the doctor.

 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this is very short. I've been pretty busy lately but I wanted to upload this before I forgot about this fic.

"Sherlock?"

"Watson are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just-" a couple seconds went by, John was trying to find the words. Finally, he sighed "I'm just really confused. Have you lost a game to Moriarty?"

"John, it offends me that you would suggest such a thing. Of course I have not." Sherlock scoffed.

"Okay, okay, sorry. It's just-"

"John you're repeating yourself."

"Sherlock could you please shut up? I'm having trouble thinking here, a consulting criminal just paid for our groceries and offered to keep paying them from now on."

"Moriarty."

"No shit, Sherlock." The detective could almost feel John's unimpressed face through his words. "And then he left. Like that."

On the other end of the line John could hear Sherlock sigh and mutter something along the lines of 'not suspicious at all, dumbass'.

"That's all that happened?"

"Yes?"

"Then don't bother me again with something so innocuous." _Beep. Beep. Beep._

John stared at his phone and blinked a few times, an incredulous expression on his face.

What the fuck.

He shook his head as if that would make him understand and kept walking home (James had offered him a ride but John had politely refused). He started wondering what he could do to thank James for his... generosity. What would a man that had everything, possibly want? Certainly not anything that John had to offer. Right?  
\------

_Bonus:_

[S.H. - 12:04]

_You're being pretty dumb considering your IQ._

[J.M. - 12:04]

_:(_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, aren't I the most constant writer? Now seriously, I'm really sorry for making you wait only to give you this short thing. I swear I'll try to write longer chapters. Anyway, shit's about to go down. Enjoy!

"Really Sherlock? I'm pretty sure you can handle it just fine without me."  
"I value your opinion and you know it. We have a case and you're in. That's final." As soon as he stopped talking, the detective hung up. Watson stared at his phone and sighed.  
"I'm so sorry James, we'll have to postpone our meeting... again." Said John, an apologetic smile on his lips. It was the third time they had had 'tea time' interrupted by Sherlock.  
"Oh that won't be necessary, darling." Answered James standing up and grabbing his coat. He felt John's confused gaze on him. "I'm going too."

John was so stressed thinking about all the possible outcomes of James' decision that he didn't realize when they left the café, when they got in a cab or even when they got there.  
John showed his accreditation and told the officers that James was with him and that he would need an accreditation too. When everything was sorted out, they had permission to enter the crime scene. Sherlock was already babbling about his hypothesis when he saw John and his companion. The detective shut up, straightened up and glared at them in a matter of a second.

"John?" Sherlock didn't say anything else. He didn't need to. Watson had been around enough to understand what had been left unsaid. He was about to say something when Moriarty spoke.  
"Why hello, Sherlock, good to see you again. I see you're still as nice as ever. See, dear John and I were having a pretty enjoyable morning up until you decided to pester us, so, being this the third time that you've interrupted our meetings with a case I wanted to come and see exactly what was so complicated that you couldn't solve by yourself." By the time Moriarty stopped talking, both him and the detective had smiles as fake as heterophobia on their faces.  
The room was silent.  
"I'd say this lady was drugged and shot-"  
"And you'd be _wrong_. This lady obviously commited suicide and made it look like a murder."  
"If you're so sure, then why the hell am I here?" Again, silence. "You know what? Fine, you keep on being oh so mature. Meanwhile I'll be at Mary's and don't you dare disturb me. Any of you." John took a few steps but paused and looked at Sherlock again. "Oh, and you're wrong, she was about to go visit her late husband's family, she had a good relationship with those close to her and was tanatophobic. Things one learns from knowing the victim when she was alive. But go off I guess."  
The men stood there, baffled by John's outburst. Of course the one time Sherlock fucks up correcting John, he ended up knowing the victim and Moriarty is there to enjoy the show.

  
"That was weirdly hot-"  
"James can you not right now?" Spat Sherlock. "Maybe you've forgotten that he's upset with you too?" He huffed and left the room too.  
James stood there, glanced at the forensics and made his way out too. Great. No John, no tea, no nothing. And on top of that, Sherlock had angered John and he had ended up in the middle and now John was at that woman's house. Everything was fucking fantastic!  
He strode up to where Sherlock was talking with Lestrade.  
"Holmes, a word."  
"Can't you see I'm talking?"  
"Can't you see I don't care? Either you come with me or I start bitching right here, right now."  
For once, Sherlock gave in. He knew what was coming.  
"Okay, listen here, genius, you're not being subtle at all. I know what you're trying to do. I suggest you stop sticking your nose in John's life. What happened back there was a warning to both of us. For me to stop being childish and for you to stop being some kind of weird mother hen." James was fighting his impulse to punch Sherlock's face in. "I promised not to hurt him, and I'm not."  
"Since when your promises meant anything? You're right, being overprotective won't make John realize that you're a menace, but it slows your advances and that's enough for me. John deserves much more than you."  
Moriarty's face closed off. Any emotion he had been showing until then suddenly disappeared.  
So, that's how it was going to be.  
"I'll make you suffer." Were James' parting words. This time, Sherlock would know just how Moriarty kept his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I've got a few things to say.  
> 1\. Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far.  
> 2\. Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> 3\. Comments are always appreciated.  
> 4\. If there's something you'd want to see in this fic, leave a suggestion and I'll probably integrate it in the work.


End file.
